


Posturing

by voculae (northernMagic)



Series: Contrary to popular belief: drabbles from the workplace [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, PWP without Porn, Top Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernMagic/pseuds/voculae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to remix this or any of my other works (with attribution) and drop a link back to me (voculae on tumblr).</p></blockquote>





	Posturing

Let the boy brag that he topped Bond: the mingling scents of their musk is well worth Q's posturing. His breathless adoration bares him, so delicate even as he curls over Bond and pushes his way inside. He squirms a little, tucks his head under Bond's chin, and sighs happily.

"Q," says Bond, strained. 

The smaller man shushes him and starts nibbling on Bond's collarbone, teeth shockingly sharp. Bond tolerates this for a moment, carding his fingers through Q's hair and gritting his teeth. Finally he braces his legs and grinds down against the smaller man. Q grumbles but acquiesces, a slow rhythm that rocks him into Bond's embrace. 

Let Q gaze possessively tomorrow when he presses equipment into Bond's hands, let him glare and prance. Everyone will know with one glance from Bond how tenderly Q rests against Bond's body, the quickening fucks of his eager little hips as he reaches ecstasy in Bond's arms, and in Bond only.

Let no one hear as Q mumbles indistinctly and slides into sleep, passing the first watch of the night to Bond. Let no one know the ache in Bond's throat for the man who holds the cipher to his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to remix this or any of my other works (with attribution) and drop a link back to me (voculae on tumblr).


End file.
